Control Your Emotions
by Primrose 'Prim' Everdeen
Summary: Draco memendam sesuatu dan apakah itu dapat tercapai oleh kata-kata bijak Snape?


**-Control Your Emotions-**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's**

**Summary: Draco memendam sesuatu dan apakah itu akan tercapai?**

**Timeline: Umm, tahun 7**

**WARNING: OOC, Gaje, Jelek, Misstypo(s), dsb**

**RnR please :D**

**oooOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOO**

"Mister Malfoy," ucap seorang pria dengan nada monoton.  
>"Temui aku di ruangku jam delapan malam nanti."<p>

Malfoy, sang pemuda berambut pirang platinum, hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

Aah, 2 hari setelah perang…

Dengan cepat, tidak ada lagi perbedaan antar darah yang memusingkan dan merugikan.

Muggle Born itu rendah?

Itu dulu, sekarang tidak.

Namun, apa jadinya jika seorang Pure Blood memendam sesuatu yang sangat dalam sehingga ia harus bermuka dua demi statusnya sebagai seorang Malfoy?

Pemuda berambut platinum itu berjalan menuju ruangan kantor seseorang sambil menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan pria dengan rambut berminyak itu padanya.

Draco Malfoy.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?

Pemuda Pure Blood yang kaya raya dan idaman semua gadis di Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Malangnya nasib para gadis, pemuda ini berhati es.  
>Sangat dingin dan tidak peka.<br>Hanya peduli pada diri sendiri dan orang tuanya.

Tok..Tok..

"Masuk," suara monoton itu terdengar.

Draco membuka pintu tua itu dan berjalan masuk.  
>"Ada apa, Professor Snape?"<p>

Professor Snape berdiri dan menatap Draco dalam, "Duduk."

Draco menuruti perintah kepala asramanya itu.

Terdapat keheningan sejenak.

"Professor?" Tanya Draco, "Ada apa?"

Pria dengan rambut hitam berminyak itu menjawab, "Aku yang salah melihat atau memang benar kelakuanmu akhir-akhir ini semakin aneh di depan Miss Granger?"

Draco bersikap biasa meskipun rahasia yang dikuburnya diketahui oleh professornya sendiri. Ia menjawab ditutupi dengan wibawanya, "Bukan urusan Anda, Sir."

Snape memandang Draco penuh cemooh, "Bukan urursan saya, eh? Lalu apakah saya akan membiarkan murid didiknya sendiri tak memahami sakitnya cinta terlarang?"

Draco menautkan alisnya heran, "Apa maksud Anda?"

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Snape cepat.

Pangeran Slytherin itu masih menatap Kepala Asramanya penuh tanya.

"Mister Malfoy, tak ada yang melarang kau menyukai Miss Granger. Saya akan melakukan Occlumency untuk melihat seberapa kuat cintamu terhadapnya," ujar Snape sambil mengambil tongkatnya.

"Bersiaplah. Kontrol emosimu. _Leglimens_..!" Seru Snape.

WOOOSHH…!

"Granger," ucap Draco mengejek saat mereka berada di Flourish and Blotts di tahun kedua.

"Malfoy," balas Hermione dengan nada ketus.

Namun Draco yakin, terdapat senyuman yang sangat-sangat kecil di bibir gadis kecil berumur 12 tahun itu.

************** (pergantian scene)

"Potter!" Desis Draco mencemooh, "Jika ia bisa menaiki benda itu, aku juga bisa..!"  
>Draco melangkah angkuh menuju Hipogriff putih itu tanpa memberi hormat sedikitpun.<p>

Dan…

"Aaaarrrgghh…!" Draco terjatuh terlentang.

Lengannya terluka karena Buckbeak menyerangnya.

Hermione melangkah maju sedikit, "Hagrid! Dia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit..!"  
>Hati gadis itu sangat cemas melihat Draco yang meringis kesakitan.<p>

Para Juara Triwizard masuk bersama pasangan dansa mereka.

Viktor Krum saat itu menggandeng seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan memukau.

Semua orang terperangah, tak terkecuali Draco.

Ia hanya menatap tak percaya pada Hermione Si Kutu Buku menjadi _The Most Wanted Girl_ sejak itu.  
>Ia tak dapat menemukan cemoohan lagi, Draco blank.<p>

"Hahahaha…" Terdengar suara tawa bahagia yang agak berlagu dari seorang gadis.

Draco mengintip dari Ruang Kebutuhan dan berbisik, "Granger?"

Hermione sedang mengeluarkan petronus berang-berangnya yang sekarang berputar-putar mengelilingi gadis berambut cokelat itu.

Draco tersenyum melihat Hermione yang jarang sekali terlihat ceria atau bahagia jika bertemu dengannya.

"Apakah kau tidak mengerti?" Seru Draco di atas Menara Astronomi.  
>"Aku harus melakukan ini! Dia menyuruhku!"<p>

Gadis yang berada di depannya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah," isak Hermione. "Namun kau harus tau bahwa kau bukanlah seorang pembunuh."

Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya kea rah Dumbledore,  
>"Avada Kedavra!"<p>

"Apa yang kau curi dariku?" Desis seorang wanita eksentrik yang menindih Hermione.

"Aku tidak mencuri apa pun," tangis Hermione.

Bellatrix tak percaya akan perkataan remaja itu sehingga ia menggigit lengan Hermione.

"KYAAA…!" Seru Hermione parau.

"Mengapa Pedang Gryffindor menghilang?" Tanya Bellatrix tajam.

"Itu palsu!" Tangis Hermione.

Bellatrix kembali menggigit lengan Hermione.

Draco menyaksikan kejadian itu penuh siksa.

Ingin rasanya ia membunuh tantenya yang eksentrik itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan Hermione.

Namun jika ia berkhianat, keluarganya akan mendapat imbalan yang sepantas oleh Pangeran Kegelapan.

'Aku benar-benar minta maaf,' batin Draco keras.

WOOOSSH..!

Draco tersentak.

Tubuhnya berkeringat parah.  
>nafasnya tersengal-sengal.<p>

"Kontrol emosimu," ucap Snape tegas.

Snape memberikan Draco waktu sebentar untuk mengendalikan pikiran, tubuh, dan emosi.

'Granger,' batin Draco.

"Professor?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Snape menatap Draco dalam, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Draco mengangguk, "Granger mencintai Weasley."

Wajah Snape menegang, "Benarkah?"

Sekali lagi Draco mengangguk.

"Namun aku yakin, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Miss Granger mencintaimua, Mister Malfoy,"

Draco terperangah, "Bagaiman Anada bisa yakin?"

Snape tersenyum simpul sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya.

Dan senyuman itu membuat Draco heran setengah mati.

~ 5 years later

"Ron," ucap Hermione.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum dan duduk di depann Hermione.

"Kau telat," ujar Hermione.

Ron nyengir tak bersalah, "Aku minta maaf. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"

Hermione menghela nafasnya berat.  
>Kepalanya tertunduk dan membuat beberapa helai rambut di pelipisnya turun menutupi wajahnya, "Aku rasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi."<p>

Ron mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita putus," ucap Hermione _to the point_.

Ron membelalakan matanya, "Empat tahun kita sudah menjalani hubungan..!"

"Dan aku mencintai pria lain selama hubungan kita itu!" Seru Hermione. Tangisannya sudah mulai keluar.

Ron terdiam. Lalu berujar, "Aku tak bercaya."

Hermione menatap _hopeless_ pada Ron sejenak lalu keluar dari restoran itu dan mengacuhkan panggilan dari mulut Ron Weasley.

~ 12 years later

Aaah… Peron 9 ¾

Masih sama seperti 17 tahun yang lalu, di mana Trio Emas berkenalan dan berkumpul pertama kal.

"Scorp, jaga adikmu di sana, " ujar seorang pria berambut platinum.

Scorpius nyengir pada adik perempuannya yang berambut cokelat mengembang, " Semoga kau masuk Slytherin.."

"Dad?" Tanya anak perempuan itu.

Draco menoleh, "Ada apa, Rose?"

Rose mendesah, "Jika aku tidak masuk Slytherin maupun Gryffindor, apa kalian akan marah?"

Draco dan Hermione tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran anak bungsu mereka itu.

"Itu tak akan menjadi masalah," Senyum Hermione sambl memeluk Rose.

Tut.. Tut.. Bush…

"Rosie, keretanya sudah akan berangkat!" Seru Scorpius sambil membawa tas Rose.

Rose melepaskan pelukannya dan berujar, "_I'll do my best_!"

"Bye," Hermione mencium kening anaknya.

Scorpius mempersilakan Rose masuk sebentar.

"Rose, aku lupa sesuatu!' Scorpius berlari ke orang tuanya dan memeluk mereka cepat.

"Scorp! Keretanya sudah bergerak, ayo..!" Seru Rose.

Scorpius beralari menuju adk semata wayangnya itu.

"Pegang tanganku!" Seru Rose.

Scorpius meraih tangan Rose dan masuk ke dalam Hogwarts Express.

~ Draco dan Hermone

"Snape benar," ucap Draco.

Hermione menautkan kedua alisnya, "Maaf?"

Draco tersenyum, "Kau mencintaiku daripada Weasley."

Hermoone terkekeh berlagu, "Aku memang mencintai Ron. Namun aku sadar bahwa aku jauh mencintaimu."

Draco mengangguk dan mencium kening istrinya.

**Author say: **Jelek, ya? Insprasi dari Youtube Draco+Hermione Control your emotins. Mungkin lebih bagus videonya daripada tulisanku -.-  
>No flames dan ini sebagai balasan buat 'Amnesia' yang mandek<p> 


End file.
